1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular saw, and more particularly to a circular saw that is easily operated.
2. Description of Related Art
A convention circular saw usually includes a base member and an operating arm pivotally mounted to the base member. The operating arm is reciprocally circularly moved relative to the base member. A gearbox is defined in a free end of the operating arm. A motor and a saw blade are respectively mounted to two opposite sides of the gearbox and each has a shaft engaged to each other in the gearbox. On the basis of safety, a housing extends from the gearbox for covering the saw blade. A handle extending from the gearbox for user to downward operate the motor with the saw blade for sawing workpiece.
For transmitting a greater torsion to the saw blade, the shafts of the motor and the saw blade are designed as short as possible so that the width of the gearbox is limited. As a result, the handle should be close to the housing. Consequently, the user's back of a hand may be rubbed against the housing so that the structure of the conventional circular saw needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional circular saw. 